Thunderstorm
by Becca the fiend
Summary: KuroFai. To think that, of all the things the Tsubasa group will face, and has faced, the thing that scares Fai most is not any of these things. Instead, he fears thunderstorms. What's a Kurogane to do? No spoilers.


Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me, they belong to CLAMP. I don't get any money from this. Only a sick satisfaction that I've totally screwed up someone's favorite character from a series. But that isn't worth anything that actually gets me ahead in life. So Please don't sue me, kthx.

**

* * *

CR-ACK!**

It was not the brilliant flashes of lighting, nor the violent cracks of thunder that woke Kurogane that night. He'd never been one to worry much about weather. What i_did_/i wake the man was the sound of the other occupant of the room whimpering and sobbing rather loudly, curled in a fetal position on his bed.

Another bright flash lit the room, followed almost immediately by a startlingly loud crack of lightning. Kurogane saw the blond magician across the room curl into a tighter ball as he whimpered again. In the dim light, Kurogane also noticed the shining tear tracks running down the older man's face.

The ninja sat up in his own bed, and by the time the next flash of lightning illuminated the room, had strode over to the mage's bed. Kurogane made it to the other's bedside just when the crack that accompanied close-by lightning ripped through the house.

The magician might have yelped at this frightening noise, if he hadn't felt the ninja's strong grip attempting to gently dislodge him from his current position. The terrified mage felt the bed dip a little as the other man sat next to him.

Another loud crack echoed through the room, and before Kurogane realized the magician had even budged from his fetal position, Fai had launched himself at Kurogane's form, and latched himself around the taller man's middle with a frightened mix between a whimper and a sob. The younger man was shocked, and a bit concerned, to find that the older man was also trembling along with his whimpering and sobbing.

Kurogane shifted so his back was against the headboard, and moved Fai to a slightly more comfortable position on his lap as best he could through Fai's death grip on his middle. The taller man looped one of his arms loosely around the magician's back, and stroked the terrified man's hair comfortingly with his free hand.

As the storm raged on outside, Fai kept his arms clamped around the ninja, and buried his face ever deeper into the man's ribs when the thunder sounded too close for comfort. His sobs and whimpers were constantly muffled by Kurogane's form as the man attempted to calm the magician down, and convince him everything would be alright in an uncharacteristic show of caring.

Finally, after an hour, the storm had been reduced to little more than distant mumbles of thunder, and the steady drip of the leftover rain. Fai's sobs and whimpers had subsided into occasional sniffles, and the trembling had all but stopped.

For the first time since Kurogane had originally come to comfort the older man, Fai loosened his death hold on the younger's torso, and dropped his arms from the man entirely. Fai shifted himself so he was curled on Kurogane's lap, leaning sideways slightly into the man's sturdy chest. Heaving a deep breath, Fai closed his weary blue eyes.

"Thank you," the blond mumbled gratefully. The black-haired man said nothing, but continued lightly stroking the other man's blond hair, and kept one arm firmly draped across the other's thin frame. Kurogane pushed a few strands of hair from Fai's face gently before speaking.

"Of all the things you could be frightened of, of all the things we've faced so far, and all the things we're likely to face, I can't believe you're afraid of this. Of a little _thunderstorm_," the taller man chuckled lightly as he said the words.

Fai opened his eyes, and made to glare at the man in mock anger, but his small smile gave him away. The magician noticed that, for once, Kurogane's face sported a smile that was not tainted by the exhilaration of battle, or a smirk. It was a rare, but pleasant, sight.

"Kuro-rin better not be planning to tell anyone about this incident," the magician said, leaning back into the taller man. Kurogane's chest rose and fell underneath Fai's head as he snorted in amusement.

"And explain to them that I was actually concerned about _you_? Not on your life, Mage."

* * *

AN: Well, here we are with another Tsubasa fic from me! I technically have a lot more in my folders, but I'm only posting my favorites of the ones I write here, and this one was one I liked quite a bit. It's just a bit of fluff to get me through my Driver's Ed class. I get about an hour and a half of practically unrestricted thinking time every morning, with access to my iPod, and paper and a pencil. Which makes me give birth to things like this. Haha.

thought this is mostly inspired by a thunderstorm rolling through yesterday. It made me think of when I used to be absolutely terrified of thunderstorms, haha. And then Fai popped into my head. Silly silly Fai. I bet he planned that.

And for anyone who cares, the last line in this is my favorite line of the entire fic, haha. "Not on your life, Mage." x3 I wish Kuro-woofy had said that in the actual manga. It would've been pretty epic.


End file.
